


Bent.Leather.

by varelse



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Tom's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelse/pseuds/varelse
Summary: Lyrics to  Breathe Into Me © Jake The Wonder Dog, 2015. Lyrics are the exclusive property of the copyright holder.





	

A short vibration from my phone during a short set timeout in the _Ragnarok_ shoot: 

*thanks for the heads up, dickhead*

I made a quick mental calculation. _Oh great, she's heckling me in the middle of the night._ Four in the afternoon here in Queensland, Australia, and two in the morning in New York. Lyekka was there for a week as a guest of the New York Ballet, accompanied by Bryan, her dance coach.

"News from home, mate?"

The cheery voice of Chris, my co-star, interrupted my eyeroll.

"Yeah, sort of. Um, do you know what time we're breaking today?"

Chris smirked. "Need to deal with the wife…?"

I grimaced and gestured, hands flailing. "SHHHH! Please stop calling her that! We're not, ah, just - don't…!"

"I'll leave you to it then!" A sarcastic smile and a wave, and he was on his way to the other side of the set.

I stared at my phone screen for a couple more minutes, shrugged, and typed out a reply.

{what did I do now?}

*you know damn well what*

*Robbie won't shut up*

*Deej is having a nervous breakdown*

*well done*

I frowned, trying to figure out what the fuck she was talking about…

_Oh shit._

{THAT photoshoot?}

*yep*

 _Fuck._ I'd let the date slip. My friend and fellow actor Ben had interviewed me for, well, _Interview_ magazine, and I had done a slightly risqué photoshoot to go with it during one of my short trips to NYC on business in July. Lyekka had seen one whole proof from the shoot, which was, to put it mildly, rather leather-intensive, and she had made me promise to tell her when the story dropped. And today was the day.

{oops}

*you'll pay for that*

A thrill shot through my groin. She and I hadn't played in a while - our trysts of the past few months had been few and far too short - and my mind started to drift. I smiled to myself.

{bring it}

*may I come visit you this weekend?*

{I'm very busy, but I'd love to see you}

*kthxbai*

At that precise moment, an out-of-breath assistant materialized in front of me and asked me to the set. I reluctantly slipped my phone into my pocket and went back to work.

\--------------------------

Two days later, I heard back from Lyekka. True to her word, she had waited until Friday afternoon to get back in touch.

*come meet me when you're done*

{where?}

*my hotel*

She gave me her coordinates. _Nice._ She could easily afford the best hotels, and this was no exception. My heart raced at the thought of being with her, but I focused on my work and finished my day on set without distracting myself. I passed on an invitation from Chris to have supper with his family, instantly confirming his earlier suspicions that I might have company for the weekend. He was still quietly chuckling to himself when we reached our respective vehicles after the day's shoot.

Lyekka and I had spent a weekend together in LA two weeks prior - I'd invited her to walk the Emmys red carpet with me, and she had been thrilled to do so - but as is the case with most of those events, I'd been busy networking and attending various meetings. She had brought work with her as well, and we hadn't seen as much of each other as we had hoped. 

I arrived at my destination without having to battle too much traffic, and took the lift to the penthouse suite Lyekka had hired for her stay. _Very nice._ I rang the doorbell, and the door silently pivoted on its hinges.

Lyekka stood before me, wearing her signature skinny black leather leggings, the black brocade corselet I'd bought her for Valentine's Day, fingerless leather gloves, and her favourite pair of high-heeled ankle boots. Smoky eyes, blood-red lip stain, upswept hair, a goddess. _My_ goddess. She looked me up and down, smirking, and stepped aside to let me in.

"Hello, Lyekka…!"

"Hmph. You didn't get the memo about the dress code, did you." She hooked two fingers into my open shirt collar and pulled me to her. "That's only going to make things worse for you, my Thomas."

I palmed her neck and kissed her hungrily. "There _was_ no memo, wenchlet…!"

She let go of my shirt and walked away from the door. I followed her into the living room, where two huge suitcases sat upright and closed. She sat on the couch and crossed her legs.

"As it turns out, I brought a few things." 

My heart skipped a beat in anticipation. "Such as…?"

She indicated the suitcases with a flourish. "Find out for yourself!"

I grazed one of the suitcases with my fingers, and shot her a sidelong glance. "What are the rules for this game, love?"

She licked her lips and sighed softly. "You've been a very bad boy, Tom. You forgot to tell me the interview and photoshoot had been published. You owe me an apology."

My heart racing, I sat on my heels at her feet. "And what form should this apology take…?"

Her hand moved to pick up a small item from the couch. A riding crop. _Fuck._ My cock throbbed at the sight. _Just what I need._

She snapped the end of the crop under my chin and raised my head so I could meet her hungry gaze. "I'm willing to forgive you, if only because you've been working so hard, and I'm sure it was just an oversight." She leaned in, her face inches from mine. "You are going to do as you're told. I'm allowing you to pick what to wear. I'm _not_ allowing you to come until I say you can. I'm going to have my way with you, and if you're good, I'll let you have a bit of yours back."

My cock straining against my zip and my mind a jumble, I tried unsuccessfully to slow down my breathing. As aggressive as she was in bed, she preferred topping from the bottom, and this was a rare treat. I smiled up at her.

"I _have_ been working awfully hard...please take care of me…?"

A fleeting grin played on her lips as she stood up. "Don't I always…? Now, get dressed." She disappeared into the bedroom as she spoke.

_Well then._

I opened the near suitcase, and my jaw dropped. I recognized nearly every item as I picked up each one and laid it on the couch.

She had run down, purchased, and brought with her every single item I'd worn in that photoshoot.

I realized I was covered in a fine sheath of sweat, my heart hammering away in my chest. Lyekka and I routinely traded power in our sex life, as befit equals, but she knew how much I craved submission at her hands. Although she only indulged me occasionally, those sessions were etched in my memory, the remembrance of past play flooding my mind all at once with each subsequent scene. 

I couldn't stop trembling as I selected the items I wanted to wear - mesh top, sleeve harness, half gloves, leather trousers, wide belt. I opened the second suitcase, and picked the short leather jacket and a pair of combat boots that hadn't been in the shoot - vintage White Mountains, calf height, front laces and side zip. I added a pair of black socks, and black mesh low-rise briefs.

I got dressed in front of the foyer mirror, swallowing hard every time I looked at myself. It only took me a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Finally satisfied with how I looked, I gently knocked on the open bedroom door.

"May I come in, Lyekka…?"

"You may, Tom."

She had changed out of her leggings into stockings and the matching g-string to her corselet. She also had appropriated the leather cap I'd worn in one of the photos. 

I walked three paces in and stopped, standing at attention so she could inspect me. She took her time, tugging here, caressing there, and finally smiled, happy with my picks.

"You look absolutely fuckable, Tom. Safe word?"

"Um, ladders."

"Ladders. Acknowledged." She squeezed my erect cock through my trousers. "What are you in the mood for?"

I cleared my throat. "Own me."

She kissed me. "Very well." She picked up a glass of water from her night table and brought it to me. "Here, drink. And ask for more when you need it."

"Okay." I drained the glass and handed it back to her.

"Okay…?"

I straightened up and wiped the smile from my face. "Yes, Lyekka."

"Better." She caressed my cheek and smirked. "You're going to behave, are you not, Tom?"

"Yes, Lyekka."

"Good." She gently pushed me towards the bed. "Sit down, and don't move. Are you in the mood for a stronger drink?"

I sat on the edge of the mattress and thought about it for a second. "Not right now - I'd like to stay clear, at least for a bit."

"Fair enough. I'll hold off as well, then. For now." She brought the end of the crop under my chin again. "I was going to make you watch, but I think I'll make you listen instead."

I nodded and said nothing while she took a red silk scarf from the dresser and blindfolded me. The mattress slumped slightly under her weight as she sat behind me and spread her legs, her booted feet just grazing the outside of my thighs.

"Hands behind you, my lad." I obliged, and felt silk wrapping my wrists together, my fingers so tantalizingly close to her quim that I could feel her heat.

She bent forward, pressing her breasts into my back, and whispered into my ear. "I'm going to get myself off. You are _not_ going to. Listen, and enjoy!"

As she worked herself into a frenzy, all I could do was sit as still as I could and try to not think about what she was doing. She tightened her legs alongside my waist and thighs, moaning incoherently, her motions shaking the entire bed, jostling me and making my cock strain almost painfully inside the stiff leather. I tried to stretch my fingers to touch her, but she slapped them away in mid-stroke, and I decided to behave.

As she got closer, she leaned against me, and I planted my feet firmly on the floor so I could hold her weight better. My arms pinned against my back, head hanging forward, I listened for her climax and was almost immediately rewarded.

"...oh...oh...oooooh…fuck...Tom...ooooooooooooh…"

She let herself drop to the mattress, still sighing, and quickly stretched before sitting back up to free my wrists.

"Ooooh, that was good…! Are you okay?" She massaged my shoulders and arms and kissed the back of my neck as she spoke. "More water?"

Still blindfolded, I nodded. "Yes, please, I'd like some water."

She brought the glass to my lips, and I drank gingerly, trying not to spill any on the expensive leather. She took the glass away as soon as I emptied it, and replaced it with two of her musk-dampened fingers. I sucked on each gratefully in turn, my head spinning. I could almost hear her predatory grin as she stroked my cock through my trousers.

"You're very beautiful in leather, Tom, you know that, right?"

I chuckled. "Yes, Lyekka."

"Good. Because I'm not done with you." She gently slipped the jacket off my shoulders. "I really like this look. Mind if I take a few photos?"

"As long as nobody else sees them, no, I don't mind." I heard a few clicks of her phone, then she sat in my lap, her arms around my shoulders.

"You may hold me."

I reached up and wrapped my arms around her, seeking her mouth and finding nothing but air. She giggled.

"I didn't say you could kiss me."

"Lyekka, please…?"

She flicked her tongue at my lips, then slipped it into my mouth. I sucked on it briefly before kissing her like a starving man, my cock still throbbing uncomfortably.

"Blindfold off, or on?"

"I'd like to keep it on, please."

She chuckled. "Suit yourself. I'm easy." She gently pushed my shoulder. "Lie down."

I obliged. "Yes, Lyekka."

I felt her move up the bed, then she straddled my face. "Get to work, boy!"

"Yes, Lyekka."

She grabbed my hands and put them on her arse. "Keep them there."

"Yes, Lyekka."

She lowered herself a fraction further, and I ate her out for all I was worth, spurred on by her voice, her delectable moans, the scent of her cunt mixed in with that of leather...My head swimming, I lost all track of reality, my only purpose being the worship of her in any way she wanted...she came once, twice, more, drenching me in her musk, the blindfold getting wet, my jaw aching, but I couldn't stop, didn't want to stop…

She lifted herself off my face, and untied the blindfold. She looked absolutely glorious - hair mussed, face aglow with pleasure…

"Hmmmmmm...you're so good at this, Tommy...water?"

"Yes, please!"

She brought back two glasses, and we drank together, then she put the glasses away.

"I think I need cock in my mouth." She tugged at my belt. "Get out of these, please."

I stood up, stretched a bit, and removed the belt and trousers. She nodded appreciatively at my mesh briefs and my straining cock.

"Who says you can't dress yourself? Me likey! On your back, my lad…"

I lay down on the bed, and she sat on her heels next to me. She peeled the briefs down to mid-thigh, but didn't take them off, essentially lashing my legs together above my knees.

"Comfy?"

I nodded. "Yes, Lyekka."

"Good." She stretched out and lowered her mouth onto my cock, licking and sucking, looking at me every few seconds, stopping and starting a bit too often for my taste...I tried in vain to not pump my hips, and she popped my cock out of her mouth and giggled. "So needy…! I love to make you writhe as much as you like to see me do the same…"

She took me down again, and this time, she didn’t stop until I was close - then she started again, driving me insane with lust, my balls aching, my cock harder than I thought it could get...close again, stop again...and that _thing_ she did with her throat...I almost jumped off the bed, and she pushed my hips down and shot me a dark look. I shivered as she tightened her lips and throat around me one more time...

"Oooh, Lyekka...you're killing me...please let me come…?"

She looked up, letting my cock slip out of her mouth, and wiped her lower lip with the back of her hand, her head tilted just so. _Make it worse, why don't you._

"Very well." She sat up, got off the bed, and retrieved a joint from her night table. "This isn't what you think - it's calibrated for a body buzz, keeping your head mostly clear. Join me."

I nodded. "Yes, Lyekka." Restricted tech - safe, with no side effects. 

Before lighting the hand-rolled cig, she inserted wireless earbuds into my ears, and I watched her as she slipped another pair into her own ears. They doubled as mics, so we could hear each other as if we were inside each other's heads. I got even harder, and she noticed.

"Tonight's musical selection is…" She touched her left earbud, and her chosen song began playing. Marian Hill's _Breathe Into Me._ She lit the joint, and bent down to give me a charge.

_1 am, you're invited_  
_Sim-p-ly, you gotta try this_  
_Just light it up and take a breath_  
_Roll it until there's nothing left_  
_Look in my eyes_  
_And breathe into me_

She put the lit end into her mouth and gently blew smoke into mine through the joint, then clamped one hand on my mouth, pinching one nostril shut as I held my breath, letting the smoke expand in my lungs. My skin warmed up, my eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I tapped her wrist twice, then grabbed it tight enough to make her gasp, and she instantly released me. I exhaled, a low moan escaping my lips.

"How badly do you need to come, my Thomas…?" She pulled me up to a sitting position, and the rest of the high hit me all at once. A bit dizzy but otherwise clearheaded, my entire body vibrating, I splayed one hand across her back and kissed her voraciously.

_Taste my breath, do you like it_  
_What comes next, you decide it_

"More than anything. Please, Lyekka, let me come inside you…don't make me beg, because I will..."

_Tease you with my fingertips_  
_Play with the haste that's on my lips_  
_Hold me closer_  
_And breathe into me_

She helped me out of my briefs, then pulled me to her side on the bed. "You've been good, my Thomas. Very good." She grazed my cock with her palm. "So hard for me - break me in half, love…"

I rolled her onto her back and entered her, her walls squeezing me, so wet...There was no question of pacing myself - after having to wait so long, I couldn't. Her hands all over me, her moans and cries in my ears, almost closer than my own...I pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and fucked her as hard as I could, holding onto her lower back with my other hand, unable to think about anything except how good she felt and how perfectly she met my every stroke…

"Lyekka…"

"Fuck me HARD, Tommy, fuck me, hurt me...make me scream…"

I was usually dead afraid of hurting her in any way, especially there, but when she asked me…I released her wrists and stepped off the bed, dragging her with me in one smooth motion to avoid slipping out of her, and pounded her mercilessly…

_oh gods you have no idea how good you feel_

"Oh FUCK, you're so hard...I'm so close...Tom...Tom...oooooOOOOOH…!

She slipped one hand around my throat. Unable to speak, I nodded, and she tightened her grip ever so slightly, making me finally lose the last shred of control I'd managed to hold on to.

"fuck...FUCK...LyekkaaaaaAAAAAAAH…!"

My air nearly cut off, my mouth wide open, eyes rolling back, I rammed into her, emptying every last drop I had to give deep inside her, her walls clenching all around my cock... _FUCK,_ nothing in life comes close to _this..._

...and I finally stopped and dropped onto her, unable to move or make any coherent sounds, sliding out of her, my heartbeat pounding in my ears…

…

_...I think I just short-circuited everything..._

...

"I'm still not done with you, Tom…" 

Startled, I opened my eyes just in time to watch her pluck my earbuds out, roll me onto my back, and straddle me, gently taking my half-erect cock into herself, barely moving at all.

She felt amazing. Even just gently rocking back and forth, I could distinctly tell how swollen her hidden spot was against the now overly sensitive head of my cock. We couldn't have moved more than an inch, but that's all it took.

Her eyes rolled back, mouth open wide in a soundless scream, and she began to shake, her cunt milking me in sinuous contractions, back to front, until she ripped another orgasm out of me. She dropped on top of me like a dead weight, and I wrapped her in my arms, one hand spread on her lower back, the other just below her neck, the two of us catching our breaths.

"I love when you hold me like that, with those giant hands of yours…"

"I love holding you, period."

She raised her head to look at me. "I've been thinking…" She smiled shyly. "I'm designing a tattoo of your hand. It'll go right where your hand is now."

My eyebrows shot up. "You're really serious about that? You're...getting a tattoo of my hand on your back...on your back." It sounded even stranger outside my head. "Isn't that a bit, um...possessive...or something…?"

She blinked. "Not your whole hand…! It's more like an impression, an evocation of a hand." She smiled brightly. "And fingerprints." She bit her lip. "Which is why I'm telling you about it in advance instead of just doing it."

I stared at her blankly. "What...um...wait, MY fingerprints??"

She nodded.

"But…" I shook my head. "I...that just seems...why?"

She caressed my cheek and kissed me. "Because you've touched every part of me in so many ways, my Thomas, and all of them as beautiful as you...I've decided I'd like a permanent reminder."

I hugged her to me and mulled that over for a moment, mostly to try to hold back my tears.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"Your birthday's in a couple of weeks. Let's do it then. Together."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You mean that?"

I smiled. "I do."

Her own eyes welled up. "That means more to me than I can say." She hugged me and pecked my cheek. "I love you, Tom."

"I love you, my Lyekka. Thank you for an unforgettable evening."

We finished undressing, and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics to _Breathe Into Me_ © Jake The Wonder Dog, 2015. Lyrics are the exclusive property of the copyright holder.


End file.
